The Lazy Genius, 7th Miracle
by LazySkeleton01
Summary: *I do not own the anime Kuroko no basuke* Have you ever realized that all of the Generation of miracles represent one of the colors or the rainbow except Orange. Meet kaminari gin the lazy,sarcastic miracle who's life turns upside down when he enters Teiko middle school, and in doing so meeting the generation of miracles.
1. Chapter 1 introduction

Introduction

Name: Kaminari Gin (last name, first name)  
Meaning: silver thunder  
Description: neck length orange hair, cat like orange eyes, strong build (six-pact, V-line,muscular arms and legs) one tattoo, height-6'8  
Gender:male  
Basketball position: any( he doesn't care, he can play them all)  
Personality: cold,smart(IQ 189), extremely lazy, kindish to certain people(friends),sarcastic, can be considered childish.  
Friends: generation of miracles,seirin,and the generation of miracles close teammates(not until later)  
Enemy's: fangirls (those things are freaking scary) and loud people. ( kise does make a exception sometimes)  
Likes: music, basketball(won't admit it), food, quiet places, sleeping, and anything that's cold.  
Dislikes: fangirls(again they are scary), anything that involves work, losing, and people taking his stuff.

Catchphrases: "Just because I'm lazy doesn't mean I won't crush you instantly, your just not worth my time."  
" you think I'm actually trying ha don't make me laugh I'm not even lifting a finger"  
" why should I try at anything when I know I'll just get first place without even trying"  
" kuroko you may think that we all started turning corrupted after we started to get stronger, and winning all of our basketball games, but I've always been strong, I've always been cold but now I've just realized that if no one can beat me then what's the point in trying, so don't act like you can understand m-us because you can't."


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Teiko my personal hell

*I do not own the anime kuroko no basuke or it's characters except for my oc Gin.*  
P.s I'm a big fan of deadpool so expect Gin to break the fourth wall at least ten times or more per chapter.

Gin's POV  
There's only one word that I can describe the situation I'm in right now.  
"Noisy" I thought annoyed.  
"Join the poetry club!" screamed the upperclasmen  
"No you look very athletic join the swim team!" argued another  
"Obviously he should join the music club he's listening to music."yell another one pointing to the headphones on my head.  
Your probably very confused right now my dear readers right now I'm literally surrounded by upperclassmen asking (demanding/screaming) at me to join their clubs.  
"Okay enough is enough" I roll up my imaginary sleeves and prepared for the fight of my life.  
"Hey what's that over there!" I point to the opposite direction that their looking(me).  
"I don't see anything." said upperclassmen #1  
" your right I don't see anything either." agreed upperclassmen #2  
"Are you sure you saw anything?" asked upperclassmen #3 turning towards the empty space where I used to be. freaking out wondering how a guy who's 6'1 with bright orange hair could dissapear. But now I can finally go to the club that I wanted to join

.

The Basketball club (what did you expect the art club no this is a basketball anime of course I'm going to join the basketball club for a very good reason to... I not going to tell you obviously you'll just have to keep reading in order to find out.) I sighed taking my headphones from my neck and putting them on my ears playing the song face everything and rise by papa roach.  
As I began my search for the basket ball club avoiding people here and there I had the foreboding feeling that I might regret coming to this School...meh it's probably nothing (oh how wrong I was.)

Random upperclassmen POV  
"Hey coach do you think we'll Get some really good players this year?"I asked or coach.  
" We already got some pretty promising players so far, but who knows maybe we'll get another interesting player... Oh Akane( random name) welcome back did you find any freshmen to joi-" the coach stopped talking when he realized that someone was carrying Akane by the back of his school uniform.  
"I brought him back couch" anime cried Akane  
"Don't you mean I brought your back senpai~" teased the orange haired giant.  
"Tall" we all thought as we stared at the freshmen as he put down Akane, he turned towards us, making me realized his stare makes him look extremely lazy, but it is also makes him look very intimidating like he is looking down on us.(of course I'm looking down on you your all so short.)

Gin's POV

Man I know I'm tall and all but these guys are freaking short, when I walked up to the guy who was shouting about the basketball club,I walked up to him and kindly (who and I kidding) asked him about it, but all he did was just stare at me, I asked him again but he just kept staring at me so I picked him up by the back of his collar and told him to point to the direction of the basketball stand. (I just did a Kagami)  
"So is this where I sign up for the basket ball team?" I asked lazily towards the person who I assumed was the coach.  
"Yes my name is Kozo Shirogane but if your here to join the basketball club then call me coach, so are you interested in joining the basket ball team, if so here's a sign up sheet." said the coach sliding a sign up sheet on the table and gesturing for me to sit down.  
"Hhhaaii coach-San that's why I'm here." I replied sitting down and began right down my answers.  
" I'm glad you seem like someone who is really good at basketball, however in order to stay in the basketball club you must keep up you academic grades, so when you applied to join teiko middle school and did and pass the test they should have already sent your placement of the test, and the score if you have it with you please hand it over." said the coach  
Man the coach sure can talk a lot by the time he was done talking I was already done with the sheet and looking in my school bag for the paper he was asking me for.  
"Here you go coach-san I already finished the form, and I already know how I did on the test so you can keep the paper, just what time are the tryouts for the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd strings at?" I asked the coach standing up.  
"The tryouts are at 3:30 thirty minutes after school ends in the third gym, if that's all you need to know then have a goo-"  
"Coach he already left." muttered the random upperclassmen to the coach.  
So after I did all of that I finally went to gym for the speech from the principle about how the matto of the school, something about always winning yada yada, right now I'm in my first period classroom waiting outside the door for the teacher to call me in  
"Quiet down now students we have a exchange student from America so treat him well kaminari-san you may enter now." called out the teacher.  
I walked through the door and soon noticed that some of the students are very colorful(can you guess who I'm talking about)  
I walked to the front of the room and turned towards my teacher.  
"Introduce yourself to the class kaminari-san." said the teacher.  
"Haaii sensei my name is Kaminari Gin nice to meet you all." I said boredly. Wait hold the phone are the female population of this classroom blushing? (They better not be fangirls those things are scary)  
" great know you can have the empty seat by aomine-san please raise you hand aomine-san." said the teacher.  
A guy with tan skin, dark blue hair, and dark blue eyes raised his hand.  
"Hey my names Aomine Daiki nice to meet you." he said with a large smile on his face.  
I nodded back at him and turned towards the teacher as she began to teach.  
" I already learned this." I thought staring out the window to my left. Soon all of my classes were over and I headed over to the third gym for basket ball tryouts. When I got their I noticed that I was fifteen minutes late.  
" hey you there basketball tryouts started fifteen minutes ago why are you late?" demanded a upperclassmen.  
I stared at him for a few seconds before making up a brilliant(stupid) excuse.  
"A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around."  
He stared at me with a deadpan look before facepalming, and pointing towards the other freshmen for me to line up with them.  
" so know that we are all here lets begin first we'll see which set of string you'll Go into the 1st, 2nd, or 3rd string if you make it into the first string then you'll become regulars for the teiko basketball club, if not then you can work yourself up in order to make it into 1st string."  
" but that's impossible no ones been able to make it to 1st sting on the first try." mumbled a guy next to me.  
"We'll see about that." I thought to myself.

Time skip

"Okay the people on first string will be Akashi Seijuro, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, and finally Kaminari Gin, that's all for today hit the showers and head home." said the coach.  
A lot of people were surprised that five people were able to make it to 1st string for the first time.I wasn't really that sweaty so I grabbed my bag and headed home.

* well the first chapter is done, I know that I really didn't introduce Gin to the GOM but I'll do that in the next chapter tomorrow*


	3. Chapter 3 weird lunches first game

BEEB BEEB BEEB BEEB BEE-

Before my stupid alarm clock could make another sound I slammed my first on it crushing it instantly. I groaned rolling over in my king sized bed before getting ready for school. I enter my bathroom, and take a thirty minute shower before stepping out drying off, putting on my teiko uniform and my black skull candy headphones around my neck.  
As I'm walking through my apartment (imagine something similar to Kagami's apartment) I enter my kitchen and make myself 12 fried eggs, 10 pieces of bacon, 9 pieces of toast, miso soup, 4 servings of white rise, and to top it off a cup of coffee with creamer( I'm super scary without my coffee). I make my self a large bento(lunch) for school.  
I look towards the clock noticing that if I leave right now then I'll only be late to school by at least ten minutes.

*Time skip at school*  
As I enter the classroom the teacher stops talking to the class turning towards to with the most annoyed look on her face.

Aomine's POV

Man the teacher has been talking non stop for the last ten minutes something about the teiko matto, and how we should strive to be the best,and how anything else is unexceptionable( I'm quiet sure I spelled that right.) right when she was about to take roll call the door opened to reveal the new exchange student from America.  
"Hey wasn't he at basketball practice yesterday?" I thought curiously looking at him.  
" Kaminari-san why are you late to class?" demanded of teacher

" Gomen sensei I was lost on the road of life." he replied lazily.  
The teacher, no the whole class looked at him with a deadpan look before thinking.  
"Liar!"  
"I'll let you off the hook only this one time Kaminari-san, now go take your seat." she sighed.  
he regarded the teacher with one last look before taking his seat by me.

"Hey Kaminari congrats on making it onto first string with me and everyone else, but I didn't see you in the locker room after practice, where did you go?" I asked him

"Oh hey Aomine-san I wasn't really that sweaty after practice so I just grabbed my stuff and went home." he replied lazily.

"What really practice was pretty tough, I'm still a little sore, you must be pretty strong, oh we're on the same team so just call me Daiki." I told him with a grin on my face.

"Okay Daiki, then you can just call me Gin then." He said looking me in the eyes.  
I've only talked to him twice now but this is the first time he's. Actually looked me in eyes before, to say the least his gaze although makes him look lazy it's pretty intimidating.  
"Maybe that's why the teacher let him off the hook." I thought

Gin's POV

Just like yesterday everything the teacher taught was so boring, I'm quiet sure I fell asleep until Daiki kept nudging me with his foot.  
So right know is lunch break, and my desk is literally surrounded by the girls of my class.

"Do you want to have lunch with me and my friends?"  
"I'd rather not" I thought.

"No he promised to have lunch with me!"  
"When did I ever make such promise?" I thought annoyed.

"Nnoo Kaminari-sama has to have lunch with me, so that he can eat these cookies I made for him!" yelled another with a wild look in her eyes.

"Note to self Watch out for this one I'm quiet sure she either has rabies,is a HUGE fangirl, or in a worst case scenario both...someone save me!"

" Hey Gin come have lunch with me and satsuki." yelled Daiki from behind the crowd.

So after five grueling minutes of getting from my desk to Daiki and a pink haired girl who I learned was momoi satsuki, we went up the rooftop to have our lunches.

"Hey why do you such a big bento?" questioned Daiki staring at my huge bento.

" eversince I was little I've always eat a large amount of food, because I have a high metabolism." I replied to Daiki

"But I have a question what's wrong with your bento? It's. Excluding a purple miasma." I asked looking at the weird bento.

" satsuki maid it for me, since I forgot my lunch at home." explained Daiki with a painful look on his face.

I look at both Daiki and Momoi noticing that she looked happy that Daiki decided to eat her food. While Daiki looked sick at the thought of eating her food, but didn't want to say anything so that he doesn't make her upset.

"Sigh~ Daiki that bento looks pretty good here you can have half of my bentoand I'll take that." I said swiping the bento from him, and giving him half my bento.

"Wait Gin you don't have to do that-" Daiki stopped talking when he realized that I was already halfway done with her bento

"This man is truly a god." thought Daiki as he looked at Gin with amazement.

" you guys better start eating lunch will end in about fifteen minutes, oh and momoi-chan that was a good bento." said Gin finishing her bento and started eating the rest of his.

"Really? Thank you Kaminari-kun, but please call me satsuki we are friends after all." said satsuki with a happy smile on her face.

"Friends." I thought with a warm feeling in my chest.

The rest of lunch went by Satsuki and Daiki talking, and me just enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. And before I knew it lunch had ended. Classes were once again easy(boring) and finally School had ended and it was time for basketball practice.

*Time skip fifteen minutes after school*

Shuzo Nijimura's POV

"He's late again." I thought annoyed waiting for Kaminari Gin to show up for basketball practice. Speak of the devil and he will appear there he is walking through the door with that lazy look in his eyes again. I walked(marched) over to him.

"Why are you late to practice again Kaminari?" I demanded. Thinking he'll have a somewhat of a good excuse.  
" on my way here an old lady was having trouble with her groceries so I had to help her carry them." he replied with a stoic face...  
"Wait we're at school right now how could there be an old lady with groceries here?... But he looks so serious(I'm trying so hard not to smile/laugh)...is he tell the truth?(nope) I'm starting to get a headache.(mission accomplished)" I sighed rubbing the bridge of my noise and pointed at the locker room silently telling to go get ready for practice.

Gin's POV

after I change into a black loose tang-top, with a pair of gray with white lines going down on each side basket ball shorts, and to top it off a pair of black Nikes outlined in orange. As I walked out the locker room I saw Daiki wave me over.

" hey Gin I see your late again." teased Daiki.

" that's enough talking know, today we're going to beginning your training regiments, first I want all of you to run thirty laps around the gym, then do three sets of ten suicides, then 40 push-up and 40 sit-ups, after that you can have a five minute break to get a drink of water, then you first years will have a game against the second years." said the coach.

Time skip(after their done with their warm-ups)

As everyone was get a drink of water I grabbed a quick drink of water, before grabbing a random basket ball in the corner and began practicing by myself.

"hey Gin you look like you could use a opponent yets have a quick  
1-on-1" said Daiki jogging over to me.

"Hhmm okay I'll be offense,you can be defense." I told Daiki getting into a relax position.

"Ready when ever you are." replied Daiki getting into a defensive position.

" that stance he's using he's played basketball for awhile most likely streetball if so he'll be tough to pass if that's the case I'll to use that. Then." I though

I bend my my knees halfway down, And rotate to the left, I take a deep breath before mumbling.

"First gear"

Aomine Daiki's POV

"First gear" mumbled Gin.  
"What"

There is only one word I can describe what he just did right now. Fast, first he did a large step backwards before bending down farther down, then dive forwards to the right, but when I tried to block him he faked towards the left instead and made a jump shot.

Swish

As the ball landed on the ground I just now noticed that we were still in the middle of the basketball court.  
As he landed from his jump shot he look me in the eye and said

"I win"

Clap  
Clap  
Clap

Me and Gin looked behind us and noticed that the coach and upperclassmen had watched our whole 1-on-1 match. But that doesn't matter Gin's a really strong opponent, maybe even stronger than me.

"Huh I can't seem to stop smiling."

Gin's POV

I'm started to get creeped out, Daiki won't stop smiling at me.

"Alright that's enough you too break time is over it's time to start the mini game against the upperclassmen." said the coach to us.

Both Murasakibara and a upperclassmen lined up in the middle of the court for the tip-off. The referee through the ball up and both jupped.

Time skip.

In the end Murasakibara got the ball, which he smacked it over to Midorima. We were going pretty good untill the upperclasmen decided to double team Daiki.

"We're already ten points behind and we only have five minutes left of the game it's either know or never." I thought turning towards our point guard Akashi Seijuro.

"Akashi next time you get the ball pass it towards me, this game is starting to irritate me."(oh someone's getting serious now I wonder what's going to happen) I told him.

He looked like he was about to argue with me until he noticed the look in my eyes, he nodded at me before turning back towards the game.

When he finally stole the ball he tossed it at me. As I caught the ball I changed my position into an offensive one before mumbling.

"Second gear."

Akashi's POV

when Gin ordered me to pass him the ball I was about to argue with him about ordering me around(who does he think he is?) I noticed the look in his eyes. It's hard to explain it's like I couldn't't say no, so I just nodded my head to him.

When I finally stole the ball from the upperclassmen, I tossed it to Gin, That's when it happened.

"Second gear." was heard throughout the whole gymnasium.

When he said that it was almost like a switch went off inside him, like he's been holding back the entire time, maybe he still is after all he could have more than just two gears that we don't know about.

Shuzo Nijimura's POV

man I knew this kid was strong but this is ridiculous he's literally all over the place, making impossible shots, making such realistic fakes that look so real, the one move that bothers me the most is how he was able to make two of my teammates fall over somehow. I looked over at the scoreboard noticing that we are loosing by eight points(40-48) with only ten seconds left of the game.

As Kaminari got the ball again he tore through my teammates like they were nothing. Which left only me defending the basket.

"I won't let him score." thought getting ready to stop him.

He stopped in front of me dribbling the ball with his right hand.

"Gomen senpai but you won't be able to stop because if you think that I'm even trying then your wrong." he said to me with a cold look on his face.

Five seconds left

As he crouched down and dive towards the left I went to block him only to realized that he faked to the right.

Three seconds left

He jumped at the paint line going for a dunk, as his hand hit the rim slamming the ball in, the buzzer went off make his dunk a buzzer beater. He hung on the rim for a sec before turning his head towards me and said.

"I'm barely lifting a finger senpai." he let go of the rim and began walking towards his teammates who all congratulated him.

When the game ended the only thing that I could think of was.

.

.

.

.

.  
Monster


	4. Chapter 4 meeting the rainbow gang

*I know this photo has nothing to do with this chapter,it's just when I first found this picture I was laughing so hard  
(and I still am). Anywho on with the story then."

Gin's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

Once again this fine(horrible) morning,my bloody alarm clock seems to really hate me, for waking me up at this god awful hour. ( I don't even remember setting the darn thing) I roll over in my bed to get another hour of sleep, before my phone decide that it hated me too.

"Hello." I mumbled into the phone.

"Ah Gin-kun your awake hurry up and come open you door, me and Dai-chan want to come in." said Satsuki? Cheerfully.

.

.

"Satsuki before I do that how did you get my phone number?... Wait a minute your outside my house!" I asked dumbfounded.

"That's all unimportant information lets just say I have my ways,  
(Is anyone else creeped out?) know hurry up Gin-kun." demanded Satsuki before she hung up the phone.  
"Ssssiiiiiggggghhhh I'll let them in but if die then it's their own fault.(remember readers he hasn't have his coffee yet.) I wrap  
myself in my blanket before leaving my bed to answer the door.

Aomine Daiki's POV

As me and Satsuki waited for Gin to open his door, I'm still wonderibg how satsuki found out all of this but hey he lives in a really nice appartment.

Click

The sound of the door being unlocked resonated throughout the hallway, as the door was slowly being open a strange orange aurora seemed to leak out the door as it slowly creaked open.

"I'm going to die today,the gates of hell are slowly being opened." I thought to myself not being able to stop myself from shaking like a leaf.

As the door finally opened all the way the devil(Gin) himself stood there looking ready to commit murder.

" Gin-kun your finally up, you might want to hurry up if you don't want to be late for school." said Satsuki ignoring the highly threatening atmosphere, by walking into the lions den(Gin's apartment)

Gin looked at her dumbfoundedly before sighing, and motioning for me to come in. As I walked into his apartment the first thing that I noticed was the smell(no it didn't smell bad, it's just the first thing I noticed about his apartment.) it smelt like mint with a dash of men's cologne. As I looked around his place I noticed it was kinda plain, not extremely just a little he has all of the necessary things you need in a living room, but that's all he has no pictures of any kind, there's no mess or clutter, well actually there are two things he has in his living room that makes it look classy, first was a large black grand piano that was in the far right corner of the room. While on the far left side of the room was a coffee table that had a single picture that was facing down.

As I walked towards to picture to see what it was, I reached out my hand to touch the picture when suddenly Gin was right next to me with my wrist help firmly in his hand, while my fingers were centimeters away from touching the picture.

" your allowed to come into my house but... Don't touch my stuff without my permission. Got it Aomine?" he said with a serious look in his eyes.

"He's never called me by my last name before, he must be pretty angry then, note to self don't touch his stuff without his permission if I want to continue living." I nodded at him multiply times to tell him I understood.

He looked at me for another second before letting go of me wrist, he grabbed the picture still making sure it was still faced down before hiding it in the folds of his blanket he still had wrapped around him.  
He turned towards me and satsuki with that lazy look in his eyes again before speaking.

"Since you two are waiting for me I'll go get ready then make some breakfast, then we can leave, the TV'S over there you guys can watch whatever you want while you wait for me." he said to us before going into to his room closing the door before I could see inside.

Gin's POV

As I closed and locked I let out the breath that I realized I was holding. I let the blanket fall off my shoulders reveling that I was half naked underneath. With only a pair of basketball shorts to cover myself(that's why he wrapped the blanket around himself.)

I just stood there for a few seconds before finally looking at the picture in my hand.

There were four people in the picture two girls, and two boys. They were all gathering around a birthday cake with the number five and 'happy birthday Akira-chan' written in light purple frosting. The little girl looked five years old with cute curly black hair, and large Doe orange eyes staring up at the camera with a large toothy smile, While the older boy next to her seemed to be about eight years old with spiky orange hair, with matching orange eyes, looked at his little sister with a smile on his face.

While both of the grown ups in the picture were complete opposites of each other. While the wife had untamible black curly hair, with wide Doe orange eyes, with a short figure of 5'4.

While the husband had spiky orange hair, sharp purple eyes, and with a tall figure of 6'7.

But never the less all of them looked happy in the picture celebrating their daughters/sisters birthday.

I looked at the picture for another second before putting it in the top drawer of my nightstand. I quickly put on my teiko uniform, and my black skull candy headphones. I left my room, and made my way towards to kitchen.

"Are you guys okay with pankaces,eggs, and bacon?" I asked Daiki and Satsuki.

"Yeah." they replied back.

I began making the food, I made regular portions for them and an extra large pportion for myself.

Time skip at school.

"Well you've done it this time Kaminari-san not only are you late but you dragged both Aomine-san, and Momoi-san with you, what do you have to say for yourself?" spoke the teacher thinking he finally beat me at my own game.

"Like you could ever outsmart me sensei~" I thought looking at the teacher.

" Gomen~ Sensei you see Aomine forgot his homework at his house, and me being the good friend that I am I decided to go with him to vouch for him Incase you didn't believe him." I lied with ease.

"Aaaaa if that's the case then why is Momoi-san late to?" he shot back.

" since Momoi lives close to us, we ran into each other on the way to school when aomine realized he forgot his homework at his house she offered to vouch for us being the good friend she is." I replied back.

"Fine you got me Kaminari-san now you three go take your seats." said the teacher banging his head on his desk.

Throughout the class period untill lunch the smug aurora that I had around me never did diminishe even slightly, while both Satsuki and Daiki kept wondering how I could lie so well

"Isn't it obvious I'm a genius."

When lunch finally came around both Satsuki and Daiki were on either side of me in a second dragging me away from the fangirls before they could even blink.

"You've got to teach me how to lie like that one of these days." said Daiki to me before he smacked in the head by Satsuki.

As we walked towards to roofroofI noticed the neither one of them brought their lunches.

"Looks like we're eating in the cafeteria today, do you guys have enough money?" I asked them

They looked at me and nodded their heads. When we entered the cafeteria I told them I would save them a seat. As I looked around the cafeteria the only place that I could find was right next to the purple haired giant Murasakibara Atsushi. He was the only person sitting at the table. He actually remind me of me before I came to Teiko and met Daiki and Satsuki. I walked over to his table noticing that people were whispering.

"Hey what do you think that guys doing?"  
" doesn't he know that's Murasakibara's table."

I walked up to his table and sat right across from him and began eating my bento.

.

.

.  
"Haa who are you?" he asked while looking back and forth between me and my bento.

"My names Kaminari Gin you can call me whatever you want, oh and we're on the same basketball team." I told him eating my food.

"Oh that's why you look familiar Gin-chin, your food looks really good I'll let you have some of my food if I can try some." he said staring at my large bento.

" Hhmm sure have some of the squid ink pasta, and I'll have some of that fried chicken." I said moving my bento a little closer to him while grabbing a piece of chicken. When Murasakibara grabbed some of the noodles with his chopsticks, before eating them, as he began chewing with a content look on his face.

" Mmmmm Gin-chin did you make these yourself?" questioned Murasakibara finishing the bite of pasta.

"Yeah everything in by bento I made myself." I replied chewing on the fried chicken.

"Then it's decided then... Gin-chin will you marry me?"(he looks completely serious.)

.

.

.

...what?

.

"Are you serious Murasakibara?"  
"Yes"  
"But we just met."  
"So?"  
"Your a guy."  
"So, you can cook, and your tall."  
"But I'm not a girl."  
"Hhmm good point, but I still I like your food."

Before I could reply I saw Daiki and Satsuki looking for me with trays in their hands. I waved them over to me and Murasakibara's table.

"Hey Gin sorry it took us so long Dai-chan almost lost his wallet." apologized Satsuki.

"It's okay satsuki lets eat before lunch ends, oh this is Murasakibara Atsushi, Murasakibara this is Momoi Satsuki, and Aomine Daiki" I said introducing them to each other.

"Atsushi." mumbled murasakibara.

"What?" I asked.

"Just call me Atsushi ,since I call you by your first name Gin-chin." replied Mur-Atsushi.

"Excuse me, are these seats taken?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around in my seat and saw that it was the last two people who also made it into the first string Akashi Seijuro and Midorima Shintarou.

"Sure you can sit with us." I told them nodding at the last two seats by Atsushi. They nodded their heads greatfully.

"Hello my name is Akashi Seijuro It's nice to meet you all." said Akashi politely.

"Midorima Shintarou." said Midorima.

After everyone did their introductions, lunch went by quite smoothly with light conversations and light joking here and there  
(And Daiki and Atsushi trying to steal my food, they might have ended up with some bruised hands.) since there was no basketball practice because the coach was busy with meetings today, the rest of the day went by in a boring/annoying minute before I went home thinking

Meh today wasn't to bad who knows maybe this year might be actually interesting~."


	5. Chapter 5 sleep over with the devils

Gin's POV

Finally the week is over and I can finally have a day where I can just sleep.

Timeskip 12:30

KNOCK  
KNOCK KNOCK  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Someone must really want to die today for waking me up." I thought as the orange and black aurora around me got stronger and stronger as the knocking continued.

Ring ring ring ring-

"You better have a good reason for waking me up at this god offal hour Aomine Daiki." I hissed into the phone.

"I'm surprised that your still sleeping Kaminari-san, please come and open the door before I give both Aomine and muradakibara permission to break down you door." replied Akashi before hanging up the phone.

"Hhmm I hate it when people order me around, but if they really do break down my door maybe I could throw something dangerous at them, but I do like that door I guess I'll let them in.(then throw something dangerous at them.)"I thought as I got out off bed not caring that I'm still in my pajamas.

Before I left my room I grabbed my katana that I left by my nightstand. I slung it over my shoulder before answering the door.

Akashi Seijuro's POV

after I hung up on Kaminari, I gave aomine back his phone before mentally counting to ten.

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1

"Murasakibara, aomine break down the doo-" I was interuped as the door was quickly jerked open.

"Who's door are you going to break down Akashi?" demanded Kaminari who stood there with a katana over his bare shoulder.

Yup you heard me correctly Kaminari was standing in front of us with nothing but a pair of dark blue basketball shorts on(don't forget about the katana I have over my shoulder.)

"Umm hey Gin it's not that we don't like what we're seeing but you really should put a shirt on... Wait what's with the sword?" asked Aomine sweat dropping.

"Oh this thing, if you guys would have broken my door down, then I would have throw it at you." he replied nonchalantly taking the sword out of it's sheath, waving it around in front of him.

Gin's POV  
After I stopped waving the sword in front of me I noticed something about them, they all had backpacks and sleeping bags and pillows with them.

"Why are you guys at my house with that stuff?" I questioned looking at the weirdly.

" I hope they know that their not having a sleepover here." I thought annoyed.

"Aka-chin thought since we all got into the first string, that we should all get to know each other better by having a sleepover." said Atsushi eating some pokky.

I turned my attention towards Akashi.

" so you thought we should all have a sleep over?"  
"Yes."  
"But why at my place?"  
"Where else would we have it?"  
"What about Atsushi's house?"  
"My house is to messy." said Atsushi.  
"Then what about Midorima's house?" I questioned.  
"My parents are busy right know." replied Midorima.

"Then what about your guy's houses?" I asked Akashi and Daiki.

"My father is having some business partners over, and Aomine's parents aren't home so he can't have anyone over, now can you please let us in." said Akashi.

I looked at them for a few seconds as my eye began twitching.

"Sigh~ you guys can come in." I sighed disappointed that I couldn't use my katana.

I led them into my house telling them that under the TV stand I have some game consuls and games that they could play while I went to go get changed.

I came out in a Grey pink Floyd tang-top,and a pair of dark blue jeans. When I entered the living room I noticed that they got out my PS3 and was playing soul caliber 4(great game).

"Oye murasakibara your cheating!"  
"Nuh uh Mine-chin just sucks."  
"No I don't your just cheating."  
"Is Mine-chin a sore loser?"

" that's enough you two, murasakibara hurry up and beat him so me and Shintarou can play."

"Do you have no faith in me Akashi." raged Daiki  
"Nope."

"They seemed to have made themselves comfortable." I thought as I looked around my living room noticing that they had hall of their stuff spread out. As I looked at them for another minute I went into my kitchen to see if I had enough food for us all. We don't it seems like I'll have to go to the store.

" hey guys I don't have enough food for us all, I'm going to the store to get stuff for a hot pot." I told them grabbing my orange and black from my closet.

"Do you need anyone of us to come with you Kaminari?" Asked Akashi looking up from the game.

"No it's fine Akashi, oh just call me Gin I don't really care for formalities." I told him.

"Hai, then you can call me Seijuro." said Aka-Seijuro.

I nodded at him as I headed out.

Time skip after shopping at the store.

Aomine's POV

When Gin had finally arrived back from the store we had set up camp inside his living room, played all of his gaming consuls(PS3,PS4, WII, and a gamecube.) At first we were going to sleep inside of his room, but when we tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Hey guys I'm bac-" oh did I forget to mention we're still trying to open his door.

"Sigh~ what are you guys doing?" questioned Gin setting the groceries on the counter

" we're trying to get into your room nanodayo." replied Midorima pushing up his glasses.

"If you guys wanted to sleep in my room you should have just said so." I said in a teasing tone tossing a key to Seijuro.

When Seijuro opened the door they all rushed inside to see what my room looked like.  
One way to describe my room is and organized mess.

In the far right of the room pushed against the wall was a king sized bed with black,white,silver,dark blue, and purple blankets and pillows messily placed on the bed. About ten feet away from the foot oofthe bed was a large desk with a black computer, a fancy office chair and other random stuff on it. While on the front wwallwas a 65 inch flat screen TV with all sort of consuls and games on the TV stand under it.

But the most interesting part about the room was that the wall farthest away from the bed wasn't there instead it was torn out and instead a very large book case filled to the brim with books stood their.

Gin's POV

As soon as they looked around my room for a few seconds, they made eye contact for a split second before they all raced back to their stuff in the living room, before they all came running back and body slammed on my poor poor bed.

A light bulb went off

"You know if guys really wanted to sleep with me that badly, then all you had to do is ask." I put on a teasing look as I noticed that their faces started to turn red.

I got closer to my bed looking down at their faces.

"After all my bed can easily fit all of us on it." I leaned in closer.

And that did it their faces went tomato red while they tried to sprout out excuses.

"Hahahahahaha you guys should have seen your faces I'm just kidding with you guys, I don't really mind if you guys sleep on my bed but I don't think we'll all fit."

They all looked at me with this look in there eyes all thinking the same thing.

"We'll make us all fit."

Before they could even try I reminded them that we should start on dinner. Boy did that make Atsushi moving he flied off the bed swinging his arm around my shoulders before turning his head around and sticking his tongue at the rest of them.

Making the dinner went by pretty quickly with Atsushi helping me in the kitchen while Seijuro,Daiki, and Midorima set the table.  
When the food was done and everyone was eating I didn't notice this until know but Midorima had a toy bobble head in front of him.

"Hey Midorima why do you have a toy bobble head with you?" I asked looking at him.

"According to Oha Asa my lucky item today is a toy bobble head, and since I'm ranked in third today it is best if I keep it with me at all times." he replied holding up the toy bobble head.

"Oh that makes a lot of sense Midorima." I said eating my food.

"Hhmm interesting Kaminari what is you sign,and blood type?" asked Midorima.

"I'm a capricorn, and my blood type is AB." I replied.

"That must explain it, Oha Asa said that capricorn and canser work well together, and only because of that you can call me Shintarou." he said while blushing.

After dinner was done we piled into the living room and watch a couple of movies, before finally going to bed in my room.

Time skip the next morning

"Man I haven't slept that good and long in years." I thought contently as I tried to stretch.

"Wait why can't I stretch?

I opened my eyes to see that Daiki,Seijuro,Atsushi, and Shintarou were all sleeping on top of me. First Seijuro was snuggling Into my right arm, while Atsushi was litteraly laying side ways on my stomach, and finally both Daiki, and Shintarou were sleeping on both of my legs.

Only one thing went through my mind this morning.

Why am I on the bottom?


	6. Chapter 6 sleep over with the dpart 2

Gin's POV

"Why am I on the bottom?" I thought to myself as more and more tick marks appeared on my forehead. First I tried to move Seijuro off my right arm but that little weasel just grabbed my arm and mumbled.

"I am absolute do not deify me you peasant."

Well that's a dead end well lets try moving Atsushi then. Now before I continue with the story my dear readers first you have to realize I can only move my left arm and my head, so moving a 6'1 person from off my stomach may be slightly difficult.

So ya moving Atsushi was also a dead end to so I gave up after a second. Now I know what your thinking I'm probably going to try moving Daiki or Shintarou next but that would just be a waste of time because even if I did succeed (which I didn't I already tried their heavy.) I would still have Seijuro and Atsushi on top of me so onto plan B:waking them up.

First Seijuro

I turned my face towards Seijuro noticing that our faces were inches apart I lifted up my right hand before..

Poke  
Poke  
Poke  
Poke poke poke poke pok-

"You can stop poking me know Gin I'm awake."

He could be sleep talking.

Poke poke poke pok-

"I'm not sleep talking Gin, now stop poking me before I get angry." he warned before rolling off the bed and stretching his muscles.

"You look like you slept well, know that your finally awake can you help me get them off." I said gesturing towards the others.

"Hhmm I did sleep really good actually,but no I won't help you since you kept poking me I'll leave you to it." said Seijuro walking you the room.

After Seijuro left the room I laid there for a couple seconds(not like I could do anything else.) untill an idea struck me.  
"Hey Atsushi if you don't wake up know then I won't make you any breakfast." I said to the sleeping Atsushi.  
That's seems to have done the trick because as soon as I said breakfast his eyes snapped right open, he raised arms above his head before rolling off my stomach onto both Daiki and Shintarou before doing a freaking flip off my bed.

"Owww what the heck Murasakibara that hurt!" complained Daiki.

"What is the meaning of this nanodayo?" said Shintarou rubbing his head.

"You two need to get off Gin-chin so that he can make me breakfast."

"Breakfast does sound good, but I was having such a good nap just give me five more minutes(hours)." replied Daiki as flopped onto my stomach.

"Ooff Daiki your fat get off." I complained pushing Daiki off.

"Your taking to long Gin-chin come on." complained Atsushi grabbing my wrist and pulling me off the bed and dragging me into the kitchen. Only to see Seijuro in the living room drinking a cup of coffee,and reading the newspaper.

"Thanks for helping me Seijuro." I told him sarcastically.

"Glad I could help." he said before taking a sip of his(my) coffee.

A tick mark appeared on my forehead( I seem to have to been getting those a lot lately.) I was about to go over there and hit him but Atsushi grabbed me by my shoulders and led me into the kitchen. After I made breakfast I asked them all what they wanted to do today. After a big argument about either going to the Mall or the amusement park, we all decided to go to the amusement park.

*Time skip at the amusement park.*

When we arrived at the amusement park we decided to stick together because there wasn't a lot of people there. The first ride we went was a roller coaster, man their reactions were hilarious.

Daiki- WWWWHHHHAAAAAA THIS IS AWESOME!

Atsushi- *munch munch* Gin-chin I'm almost out of snacks

Seijuro/Shintarou- wide eyed while gripping the bares with a tight grip.

Gin- your right Daiki I wish we could go faster( Seijuro/Shintarou- NO WE SHOULD GO SLOWER BAKA!) I said with a grin on my face as Daiki agreed.

After we rode a couple more roller coaster we walked around all the stall trying all sorts of food. When ever we went to one of the game stalls we always won the biggest prizes(especially if they involved any kind of shooting or throwing.)

When we were done with the stands we decided to walk around more when all of the sudden we heard yelling.

"We're sorry but we can't perform today our lead singer couldn't come today because he caught the flu, if anyone in the audience knows how to sing please come forward." said the lead drummer through a microphone.

I looked around noticing that no one in the audience looked like they were going to step forward. I sighed before asking Atsushi to hold my stuff for me.

Seijuro's POV

When the lead drummer finished his announcement I noticed that Gin asked Murasakibara to hold his stuff for him as he walked towards the stage.

"What's he going?" asked Aomine.

"It seems that Gin is going to go sing for the band Aomine." I told him.

When Gin finally got up on stage the lead drummer looked like he was about to cry tears of joy. He rapped his arms(well he tried to he was about 5'7 and I'm 6'1 so ya.) and dragged him back stage. After about five minutes they all came onstage but Gin was wearing different clothes instead of black and orange hoodie, Grey nirvana T-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. Now he wore a loose black tang-top, black ripped skinny jeans, a pair of white combat boots with black shoe laces, and to pull it all together what looked like white paint was splattered on different parts of the outfit.

"Yo my name is Kaminari Gin, and we'll be singing the song 'give me back my life'(just listen to the song up at the top.)" said Gin into the microphone.

(There will be some cussing in this song.)

All the walls coming down around me.

I know that I'm fucked up and rejected.  
I've been hiding and I feel rejected.  
Thank god that you finally found me.  
Cause you gotta get me outta here.

I've been sick and disconnected.  
I've been loving like I've been  
Neglected.

Allthe walls coming down around me.  
And you gotta get me outta here.

I can't take anymore!

I don't want to breath, I don't wanna die.  
I can't feel, I'm paralyzed.

I'm not taking this tonight.  
Give me back my Life!

I can't breath, I can't  
Fight,  
I wanna feel like I'm alive.

I'm not taking this tonight.  
Give me back my Life!

I know I'm a walking  
contradiction.

I'm a truth that you  
wish was fiction.

And it's hard 'cause I know  
You hate me,  
I just wanna dissapear.

I've been on as self-inflicted  
mission,  
To destroy every thing I'm  
giving.

Thank god that you finally  
Found me,  
'Cause you gotta get me  
outta here.

I can't take anymore!

I don't wanna breath,  
I don't wanna die,  
I can't feel, I'm paralyzed.

I'm not taking this tonigh  
Give me babalmy Life!

I can't breath,I can't fight,  
I wanna feel like I'm alive.

I'm not taking this tonight,  
Give me back my Life!

You took my pride.  
You took control.

There's nothing sacred anymore.

Give back what's mine.  
Give back my soul.

I don't wanna  
Breath,  
But I don't wanna  
Die.

I don't wanna breath, I  
Don't wanna die  
I can't feel, I'm paralyzed.

I'm not taking this tonight.  
Give me back my Life!

I can't breath, I can't fight  
I wanna feel like I'm alive.

I'm not taking this tonight.  
Give me back my Life!

As the song ended the crowd roared, and cheered as me and the band went back stage.

"Man I know that you said you were good, but I didn't think you would be that good." said tamaki(the drummer) gesturing towards the still roaring crowd.

"Thanks it's been awhile since I've sung infront of people, so I didn't know if I got rusty or not, oh do you want these clothes back?" I asked gesturing at my outfit.

"Na you keep it, it looks great on you, but hey you played awesome out there if you want you could join the band we could use a singer like you."

Before I could decline his offer, my view of tamaki and his bandmates were blocked by a purple blob of hair.

"My apologies but Gin can't join your band." suddenly Seijuro was on my right.

" he'll be to busy with his academics." said Shintarou from my left side.

"Don't forget he'll have basketball practice after school." Daiki said from behind me.

"And if Gin-chin joins a band he'll be to busy to make me food." complained Atsushi.

"So as you can see Gin can't join your band, other than that have a good day gentlemen."

After Seijuro finished his sentence him and Shintarou looped their arms around mine as Daiki put his hands on my back all the while Atsushi led us away from backstage.

"You know I like being dragged as much as the next person,but I can walk by myself." I told them sarcastically.

After they released me, they began commenting on my stage performance.

"Hey Gin how come you didn't tell us that you could sing?" asked Daiki.

"You guys never asked, so I thought it wasn't important." I replied to him as picked my ear with my pinky( like how the anime characters do it when their bored.)

"Gin I'm curious if we hadn't shown up would you have taken their offer? nanodayo." asked Shintarou.

"Nope sounds like to much work, besides I already have basketball." I told them walking away.

"Oye Gin wait up."

"Not to fast Gin-chin."

"Hold up nanodayo."

All Seijuro did was lightly shake his head with a smile on his face  
As he followed his teamates.


	7. Chapter 7 the coach from hell

Gin's POV

*Time skip one week*

The sound of squeaking shoes, and bouncing basketballs could be heard throughout the gym as the first string basketball members did their hellish training.

"Man I thought training was hard before, now I think he's just trying to kill us."

I thought as I wiped my sweaty face with a towel, I looked towards the others noticing their just as sweaty as me.

"Gather up everyone, okay you've all been training hard this week and I appreciate that however, from this point on it's only going to get harder." he paused looking at us.

"But other than that I have something important to say to the first years tomorrow Teiko middle school will have practice match against Kesasaki middle school(I made up the name.) even though this is a practice match nothing other than victory is exceptionable, now go hit the showers." finished the coach.

Groaning could be heard in the lockeroom as the first and second years got changed.  
As I changed into my Teiko uniform,I grabbed my school bag and began leaving.

"Oye wait up Gin!" yelled Daiki as he ran to catch up with me.

"Yawn~ what do you want Daiki?"

"I'm going to the store to get some ice cream do you wanna come?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure ice cream sounds good right now."

As we were walking to the store Daiki had this troubled look on his face, I through he was going to ask me a question but all we did was talk about random stuff.

After we got our ice cream(I also bought a bag full of junk food.)  
We were walking in silence for a few minutes before I finally asked what was bothering him.

"Well it's just that... Well.. Hey Gin are you nervous for that practice match tomorrow?" he asked looking away.

"Oh so that's why he's acting weird,he's nervous for tomorrow's game, I'm not surprised after all everyone is expecting us to win."  
I thought.

Daiki looked at me as I continued to walked silently before finally answering his question.

"Not even slightly, because I know we'll win tomorrow wheather it be by a small or large margin doesn't matter as long as we win...besides if you start to feel nervous just remember you can rely on me and our teammates." I smiled gently as I patted the top of his head.

"I-I-I KNOW THAT OBVIOUSLY... I'm just a little nervous." he replied as he rubbed his head while facing the other direction so I couldn't see the blush on his face(but I know it's there.)

"Don't be with a team like us no one can stop us."I said confidently as I threw my ice cream stick behind my back into the trash can ten foot behind us.

SWOOSH( I quiet sure that's the sound it would make.)

*Time skip at the practice match.*

Coach Shirogane's POV

"Remember even though this is only a practice match nothing other than victory acceptable for Teiko, Kaminari you'll be doing the tip off, other than that have fun(Win)."

"Coach are you sure they'll be alright by themselves? I know their strong,but they've only been in the basketball team for a week." said Nijimura skeptical about the firstyears.

"Of course they'll be, their strong... Besides if they start having some trouble then they have Kaminari with them."

"You have a lot of faith in Kaminari Gin why?" questioned Nijimura.

"Call it a gut feeling but I don't think Kaminari Gin is showing us all that he can do."

"The practice match between Teiko middle school, and Kesasaki middle school will begin." shouted the referee as he threw the ball in the air between me and and center of Kesasaki middle school.

"Man Are all of the people here short,the only tall person I've met so far is Atsushi." I thought as I looked at him noticing that he was a lot shorter than me(5'6).

As I slapped the ball to Daiki, he got the ball and faced number 11 who was guarding him. Daiki tried to do a fake to the left, but the guy was pretty decent he actually stopped Daiki's first fake with a triumph look on his face.

"Does he really think he stopped Daiki, just because he blocked one of his fakes." I thought shaking my head.

"OYE! Why are you shaking your head at my teammate he just stopped your friend!" demanded the person guarding me.

"Huh oh I forgot your there shortie, but if you really think you guys stopped Daiki, then your even dumber than you look." I said looking towards Daiki.

He looked at his opponent with a smile on his face as he did a double crossover passing the guy and scoring the first point by dunking the ball.

As the game continued the point gap kept getting larger untill the first quarter ended with us winning with a sixteen point difference (26-10)

As we were in the locker room for the ten minute break, satsuki and the other assistant managers were giving us towels and water bottles, as the coach talked to us about the other team.

"You guys are going a good on staying ahead of them, while staying on the defensive, but it's time to do a change of pace Murasakibara,Kaminari, and Aomine I want you three to go on the offensive while Akashi, and Midorima stay on the defensive." said the coach looking at each one if us to make sure we understood the plan before continuing.

"Other than that I only have one concern with the other team,they've been giving you dirty looks Kaminari,keep an eye on them Incase they do anything." he warned me.

As the basket ball game continued with us still leading, and with me, Atsushi, and Daiki on the offensive the point gap kepted getting larger. But then something unexpected happened.

"Hey look their triple teaming number 7"

"Number 7 is really good but I don't think he'll be able to break out of that."

The people on both benches of each teams kept commenting about how I wouldn't be able to score anymore.

"We lost this battle,but we're taking one of you with us."said the captain of the other team.

Our coached called a timeout.

"Kaminari they've been triple teaming you for the whole third quarter do you want me to sub you out?" questioned the coach.

"Huh don't sub me out Coach-san, the games just starting to get interesting they already admitted their defeat, right know their just grasping at straws trying to at least to stop me, but that's fine *POP POP POP!* because I'll just crush them." I told the coach as I popped my fingers.(he does it like kanaki Ken does from Tokyo ghoul.)

As we continued with the game,the other team still kept triple teaming me.

"I'm starting to get sick of this." I thought annoyed.

When Daiki got the ball I lifted my right hand signaling for him to pass me the ball.

Aomine Daiki's POV

When Gin signaled for me to pass him the ball with his right hand, I looked at him confused,before I noticed the look on his face.

"He had the same look on his face when we first played against the upperclassmen." I thought as I passed him the ball.

When Gin caught the ball with with his right hand the players around him got more serious and tried to take the ball away from him.

As the aurora around Gin got colder as he smirked at the people guarding him.

"Hey~ if you really think that three people can stop me,then they better be strong because-"

As Gin said that he did this cool trick with the ball dribbling between his legs, while doing two fakes. When he did that both guys on his left and right just fell down leaving only the captain to guard him.

"I WON'T LET YOU PASS ME!" yelled the captain as he tried to block Gin when he went for a jump shot.

But as the captain of the other team jumped to block Gin's jump shot,he looked down and noticed that Gin didnt't even jump he did another fake. While the guy was still in the air Gin went around and performed a powerful dunk that made the whole basketball post shake.

As gin landed on the ground he turned towards us with that smirk still on his face. He looked at the other teams captain who had a horrified look on his face.

"Just because I'm lazy doesn't mean I won't crush you instantly, your just not worth my time." he said as he turned back towards the game

"Wow~ Gin is so strong, I can't wait untill we have another 1-on-1 again." I thought in amazement, not being able to wipe the gin off my face for the whole game.

Gin's POV

As the game progressed, I continued to get past their defense scoring more and more points. When the game finally ended we won 52-23.

After we left their school and made our way to our bus(teiko has their own bus for their students) Daiki emedently attached himself to my side asking about another 1-on-1 rematch.

"You'll have more than enough time to have a 1-on-1 with Kaminari later Aomine first we have to go back to the school so that we can discuss more training regiments, after seeing more of what you guys can do it's time to start cracking down on training."  
The coach said with (evil) smile on his face.

"He's the devil!" we all thought as we stared at our coach.

Throughout the whole ride back to school Daiki still stayed by my side talking about the 1-on-1 rematch.

But the feeling of dread never left.


	8. Chapter 8 meeting a ghost nope a phantom

Gin's POV

As we had more and more practice matches with other schools coach Shirogane thought it would be a good idea to keep bumping up our training regiments to hellish standards.

Like today for example we were working on our footwork,and stamina, that doesn't sound to bad right? Well think again coach Shirogane thought it would be a good training exercise for me if I wore weights for everything!.(except for games) At first it wasn't to bad only twenty pounds for each limb. But every single time I got used to the weight he would add ten pounds.

As we finished up practice I notice some of the first stringers talking about the third gymnasium being haunted.

"Hey I heard from one guy that that when he went to practice in the third gymnasium he heard the sound of a basketball but when he went in no one was there."

"Well I heard from this guy who knew a guy who was bestfriends with a guy who's in third string heard that if you go there after practice you'll be cursed for the rest of your life."

As the other first stringers continued talking about the rumors, I felt the atmosphere to the right of me getting colder, I looked over and saw it was just Daiki shivering with a panicked look on his face.

"Does this guy actually believe in ghosts haunting gymnasiums?" I thought in amusement as I stared at him.

"Hey Daiki who ever would have thought that you would be afraid of ghosts." I told him as I made a shot with the basketball in my hands.

"Of course I'm not Gin, you just shouldn't mess with that sh*t." he replied back with a serious look on his face.

"Yawn~ your making that face again Daiki, beside the gymnasium isn't haunted,it's probably just someone playing a prank, or-"

Before I could finish Daiki cut me off.

"What face this is my normal face, and I'll show you Gin that ghosts do exist, after we're done with practice I'll go to the third gymnasium."

After Daiki said that he went back to practicing not noticing what I said next.

"Or it's a phantom trying to find it's way."

"What are you talking about Gin?"

"Nothing Seijuro."

After practice was over, Daiki was shaking in his shoes at the thought of going to the third Gymnasium, when he saw me giving him a taunting look he finally headed to the third gymnasium.

"Gin where is Aomine going?" asked Seijuro with a curious look on his face.

"Hhmm Daiki's going to go meet the phantom."I replied in a mysterious tone.

"Gin-chin your being weird lets go get some snacks." complained Atsushi as he started to drag me out of the gym.

"Oye wait for us nanodayo!" shouted Shintarou as he and Seijuro tried to keep up with the two giants.

Time skip four days later

As Daiki started to dissapear after each practice, the curiosity finally got to Seijuro. When practice ended that day Seijuro asked me where and why Daiki kepted dissapearing after practice.

"After practice Daiki always goes to the third strings gym, and if you want to know why then go see for yourself.

And that's exactly what he did(after he dragged me,Atsushi, and Shintarou with him.)

As we arrived at the third gymnasium we(I) saw Daiki, and a boy with light blue hair, light blue eyes, and a little shorter than Seijuro. But the weirdest thing about him was that he had very little presence.

"Oohh is this where you've been Mine-chin, why are you here by yourself?" questioned Atsushi.

"What are you talking about Murasakibara? Kuroko is right here with me." replied Daiki confused.

"Hello." said Kuroko.

"Wwwhhaaatt when did you get here?/nanodayo?" said both Atsushi, and Shintarou.

"Man you guys must be blind or something, I don't know how you guys didn't notice him, he does have unatual light blue hair that sticks out like a sore thumb." I told them.

"Wait you can see me Kaminari-kun?" asked Kuroko.

"Of course I can see you baka(*sticks of tongue*) your not invisible."

That seemed to have set a lightbulb off in Seijuro because after I said that he had a long and boring conversation with Kuroko about how he should find a different way to play basketball. But I didn't hear any of that because I had my headphones on listening to 'Me against the world by simple plan.' As Seijuro and Kuroko were talking I saw this as a great opportunity to leave.

Seijuro's POV

"I can't give you the whole answer to your question,but when you find it,come and find me and show me...now Gin would you like to explain to me how you knew everything?"

"Aka-chin Gin-chin already left." said Murasakibara as he ate his snacks.

I felt a couple of tick marks appear on my head as I cursed myself for letting the lazy orange haired male to escape.

Time skip three months later.

Third person's POV

"Oye Akashi you have a visitor." said a random person

As Kuroko walked into the first gymnasium he looked around for a few seconds before Akashi showed up.

"Akashi." greeted Kuroko.

"It's been three months Kuroko, have you found your answer?" questioned Akashi.

"Hai." replied Kuroko.

"Then lets begin the test." As Akashi began walking away Kuroko called out.

"Wait can I show you with a team practice?"

Nijimura Shuzo's POV

As me and the other upperclassmen were having a quick practice match I heard Akashi call out my name.

"Nijimura-san this is the person I've been talking to you about." he said point at the person next to him.

"When did he get here? I didn't even notice him." I thought as I stared at him.

"Are you sure about this Akashi?" I questioned him not noticing the hurt look on the boys face.

"Wow Captain~ I didn't think that you would say that, you haven't even seen what he can even do yet."

I looked behind Kuroko seeing it was just Kaminari, but something was different about him as he was patting Kuroko's head,he looked me in the eyes and I could see a cold glint,in his eye that strangely looked like fiery pools of molten lava.

I shook my head getting rid of that feeling of dread in my stomach, before turning my head towards Akashi.

"I want you to set up a match for the second stringers with Kuroko on one of the teams."

And we did just that after we got the teams set up,with Kuroko starting on the blue team the match began.

.

.

..."wait where did Kuroko go?" I widened my eyes when I noticed that I could find him.

"Wow I can't believe you already lost him Nijimura-san,I thought you would have lasted longer." teased Kaminari.

"I really hate that guy sometimes...wait how did he know?" I looked at Kaminari,only to see him staring at the court with a odd look on his face. When I look at where he was looking I noticed a mop of light blue hair.

"He's been keeping track of kuroko the entire time...just what are you Kaminari Gin

When I looked back at the game I already lost kuroko again,but then something weird happened the guy with the ball passed the ball to the left of him,but no one was there. I expected for it to hit the ground but it did this weird curve towards another one of his teammates who scored a basket.

"Misdirection, usually people use it for magic tricks, but since he has such a low presence he's able to use it in basketball through passing." explained Akashi.

Gin's POV

After the practice match was over with Kuroko's team winning Nijimura called an early practice saying we could all go home.  
As I was leaving the locker room Seijuro finally confronted me.

"How did you know about Kuroko's skills,also how long did you know?"demanded Seijuro.

"Hhmm you know when the rumor first ever started I got curious about who would be able to cause such a rumor, because ghosts don't exist, I never talked to him about it because knowing Daiki he would find him sooner or later, and if it was the latter then I would have given Daiki a push." I explained.

"That explains how long you've known,but how did you figure it out so quickly?"

"Nothing gets passed by me Akashi, if anyone should know that then it should have been you,but if you don't think I'm smart enough go to coach Shirogane and ask him for some papers I gave to him when we first met,tell him I gave you permission."

As I walked away from Seijuro I couldn't help but feel

.

Dissopointed

Akashi Seijuro's POV

As Gin walked away from me I couldn't help but feel that I failed at something important,whether it was by him calling me by my last name,the barely noticeable cold glint in his eyes, or worst of all the Dissopointed atmosphere around him.

I shook off the doubt in my chest as I walked over to coach Shirogane.

"Coach can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Akashi what is it you need?" he asked as he led me away from the people he was talking to.

"Gin told me he gave you some papers,and he wouldn't tell me because he thought I wouldn't believe him, he gave me his permission so may I see these papers?"

The coach must have realized what I was asked because he went paler then usual, he looked at me for a few seconds before taking a small envelope off his clipboard.

"These are the papers that Kaminari were talking about,if he trusts you enough to allow you to look at them then I have no problem either, I don't need these papers anymore so when your done with them just give them back to Kaminari."

As the coach began walking away I opened the envelope with no hesitation. When I opened them I noticed it was just our papers for the entrance exam, and the IQ test results you can take,your not required to take the test,but it was highly recommend that you do.

When I took the papers fully out of the envelope I couldn't stop the shock from showing on my face as I looked at his results.

"These results are impossible he got first place along with me, and his IQ is 189 which is by far higher than mine."

As I continued to look through the papers something caught my eye, his other school histories are off the charts every club that he ever joined had gotten first place in all of the national tournaments that they ever joined.

"Just who/what are you Kaminari Gin?"

Time skip a few days

Gin's POV

After Kuroko had finally joined the first string, and is staying on permitaly, and in the aftermath becoming Daiki's light. Me and Seijuro have gone back normal with us even after he found out what was in the envelope.

"Wow~ so far we have a red emperor, a purple giant, a green horoscope fanatic, a blue panther, a light blue phantom, an orange lazy genius, what's next a yellow copycat?"

Sometimes I wish I wasn't always right.


	9. Chapter 9 the yellow copycat

Kise Ryouta's POV

.101.102

As I continued to count how many times I can kick a soccer ball in the air, the only person left was some guy who looked like he was about to quit so I decided since I already got a A for the gym assessment then-

"What's the point?" I thought as I half-heartedly kick the ball into the net.

When the ball rang for school to be over the gym teacher and the students kept giving me surprised looks as I left gym class.

"Man I still need to join a club,it doesn't matter what club I join because I'll always be good at it." As I was lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice that I stopped right next to the first gymnasium.

SWISH!  
SQUEAK SQUEAK!  
BANG!

Wow~ those guys are awesome, and their both middle schoolers, how can they play like that?" I thought as I looked at the guy with dark blue hair, and an even taller guy with bright orange hair.

As I continued to stare at them in awe I felt something touch my leg, when I looked down I noticed it was a basketball, when I picked it up I looked back at the two guys only to see them walking my way.

"Wwwaaaa their walking towards me, okay calm down Kise Ryouta, they probly only want the ball back,but what if they noticed me staring at them for the past five minutes!"

As I continued to argue with myself I didn't that they've been in front of me waiting for me to respond.

"I think he's dead Daiki." said the guy with orange hair, waving his hand in my face.

"Wwwaaaa I'm not dead, sorry I was just spacing out there, here's your ball back."

When I tossed the ball to the guy with dark blue hair, the other guy snatched it out of the air.

"To slow Daiki." he teased while he stuck out his tounge.

"Sorry about him, he's been bored all day so this happens, oh I'm Aomine Daiki, and this is Kaminari Gin." introduced Aomine.

"Nice to meet you Aomine-cchi, Kaminari-cchi, I'm Kise Ryouta nice to meet you sssuuu."

Before they could comment someone called them over.

"Kaminari, Aomine stop slacking off you two still have to practice."

"Gomen Kise that's our coach calling us over,maybe we can talk again." apologizes Aomine before he started to walk away.

"Kise if you haven't joined a club yet,then you should join the basketball club, I have a gut feeling you would enjoy it." said Kaminari as he slowly began walking away before looking over his shoulder at me.

"..."

As he walked away I couldn't help but feel surprised that someone could see through me so easily. As I began walking home Kaminari's words kept replaying in my head.

"You look bored Kise, if that's the case then don't turn your back on things, because who knows, things can get pretty interesting if you look in the right places."

*Time skip one month*

Kaminari Gin's POV

As we played more and more matches with kuroko on our team now, the scores only got wider as we continued to get stronger. When I heard that Kise joined the third string a month ago, he quickly made it into second string, before the day finally came when he joined us on first string.

"Wwwwwaaa I finally made it Aomine-cchi,Kaminari-cchi." cried Kise as he entered the gym. As he saw me and Daiki he immediately opened his arms and ran at me full speed.

"KKKAAMMIINNAARRII-cchi!" he cried as he slammed into me almost knocking me over as he latched onto me. As he continued to latch onto me Seijuro and the others looked at me questionably.

"Do you two know each other Gin?" questioned Seijuro.

"Why is he clinging to you Gin-chin?"

"His crying is annoying nanodayo."

"Kaminari do you need some help?"  
"AAHH Tetsu when did you get here?"  
"I've been here Aomine-kun."

As they continued to talk, Kise finally realized that he was still holding onto me,he was about to get down until he notice how high up he was.

"WWWAAA Kaminari-cchi help me down before I fall!" wailed Kise as he tightened his grip on my shoulder,while he wrapped his feet around my stomach.

"Okay Kise,but I can't do that if you keep holding onto me with your death grip." I told him as he tightened his grip again.

" but I might fall to my death since your so tall( Kise is about 5'7 and I'm 6'2 now.) he whined still not letting go.

"Mursakibara hold onto Gin, Aomine and Midorima grab Kise." commanded Seijuro who stated to get tired of nobody doing anything.

As Atsuhi wrapped his arms around my chest getting a good grip, before he told Daiki,and Shintarou they could start trying to pry Kise off me.

As they began to pull Kise off me,Kise began to freak out again trying to not to let go of me as they continued to pull him off me. Suddenly Kise lost his grip on me surprising both Daiki,and Shintarou making them all go flying into a painful pile on top of each other.

"Ooww why did you guys do that?" complained Kise

"Because you wouldn't let go of Gin nanodayo." retorted Shintarou.

"Guys I like going a dog pile as much as the next guy but, this is starting to hurt." the muffled voice of Daiki complained from the bottom of the two.

"You can let go now Atsushi."

"Oh Gomen Gin-chin I forgot." apologized Atsushi before letting me go.

When that whole fiasco was over Seijuro introduced Kise to us. That's when Kise noticed everyone called me by my first name,and viceversa.

"Hey Kaminari-cchi how come they all call you by your first name, and I can't?" questioned Kise.

"I never said you couldn't Kise you can call me whatever you want." as I began spinning a ball on my finger.

"Really then I'm going to call you kami-cchi(I was going to have Ryouta call him Gin-cchi but that sounds weird so he's going to call him Kami-cchi.), and you can call me by my first name to." replied Ryouta happily.

As we all continued to practice Daiki thought it would be a good idea if the whole team took Ryouta out for ice cream to celebrate him making it into the first string.

As we were walking to the convenient store, Ryouta was having a mid life crisis when he found out everyone who was walking with us was all a regulars including Kuroko,who just found out has been here the entire time with us.

"It's okay Ryouta it took Daiki about a month to get used to Kuroko,but every now and again he scares Daiki...it's really funny." I told him wit a smirk on my face.

"Oye just because you can see Tetsu, doesn't mean you can tease us about it Gin." complained Daiki as we got near the convenient store.

"If it makes you feel any better Daiki I only tease you about not noticing Kuroko."

"Tetsuya." Kuroko suddenly.

"Huh?" I questioned him.

"You can call me by my first name to Kaminari-san."replied kuroko looking away.

"Aaww are you jealous Tetsu?" teased Daiki as he slung his arm over Kuroko's shoulders.

Kuroko got a tick mark on his fourhead, as he jabbed Daiki in the side. He looked away from the pained Daiki,before looking back at me for my answer.

"Hhmm okay Tetsuya, then you can call me by my first name then,I've never really cared about formalities."

"Hi Gin-kun." replied Tetsuya with the outline of a smile on his face.

*Time skip outside the convenient store*

"Man I thought when you guys said we were going to celebrate,I didn't think we would go out for ice cream... YOU GUYS MADE ME EVEN PAY FOR IT!" wailed Ryouta.

"This is what we always do,besides Gin helped you pay for it remember." said Daiki as he ate his ice cream.

As Ryouta kept complaining about how unfair they were being I decided to go with Atsushi to get some more snacks. When we walked out together him carrying a box of maiubou, while I had a bag full of junk food(pocky,chips,candy bars,a couple cans of soda, and a lot of suckers.)

"Are you guys gonna be able to eat of all of that?" questioned Ryouta with a disturbed look on his face.

"Mmhh" we mumbled together.

As Ryouta began freaking out(again) about how many weird people are in our little group,we were interrupted by a guy on a motorcycle. He was driving so close to us that the actually knocked Satsuki over.

"HEY STOP HIM, THAT MAN STOLE MY PURSE!" screamed a lady from the other side of us.

"You bastard!" screamed Daiki as him and Ryouta chased after him.

"Sigh~ can you hold this for me Shintarou?" I handed over my snacks while mumbling.

"Man people can really be annoying sometimes...second gear."

As I got into a running position,I sped up down the sidewalk following the robber, as I pasted Ryouta and Daiki both of them thought the same thing.

"How did he get here so quickly?"

When I was getting closer to the robber I out stretched my hand grabbing onto the guys collar jerking him off the motorcycle and holding onto his collar, and in doing so making the motorcycle crash into a lamp post.

When the guy looked up at me, I lifted up my left hand making it look like I was about to hit him, but in reality I was just sticking out my hand to catch the box of maiubou that I suspect that Shintarou through.

When the box landed in my hand the guy began freaking out trying to get out of my iron grip. When I let him go knowing that the rest were right behind me now.

When the guy tried to run away he ran straight into Atsushi who by the way looked ready to commit murder.

"My MaIuBoU."

Lets just say the guys screams could be heard throughout the night before the cops arrived and took the guy to jail. After that Atsushi was sulking in a corner before I showed him the box of maiubou I saved.

"Thanks Gin-chin." said Atsushi as he hugged the life out of me before opening the box of maiubou.

As we were all walking home together Ryouta finally understood that everyone in our group was a starter for the basketball team.

"Well today was pretty weird,but I've learned something very important today,  
Taking Atsushi's snacks= murder to the highest degree."


	10. Chapter 10 the shadow's first game

Akashi Seijuro's POV

Since we've had little difficulty with our practice matches, you can imagine my surprise my dear readers(are you braking the fourth wall too Akashi!) when this certain practice matches goes beyond my imagination on how nervous Kuroko Tetsuya can be. We've done a few practice matches with him before, but now we'll be doing interexchange practice matches in order to enter interhigh.

Here let me take you through a flash back in order to tell you properly what happened.

*Flash back two days before official practice match.*

Kuroko Tetsuya's POV

I'v been in the first string for about a two weeks now and I'm still not used to the intensity of the training we have to go through.

"Aomine-kun is the first string training always this intense?"

"You find it hard?... But ya the menus has numerous activities,and it's pretty fast."

"The third string training was less..." I couldn't continue as I felt the dire need to empty my stomach...sorry floor-san.

""UWAA DON'T VOMIT HERE TETSSSUU!" Screamed Aomine-kun

"Hey Satsuki, bring a bucket and a mop ASP!"

*time skip*

"We're done for today, everyone hit the showers" yelled our coach.

"Okay, hey Tetsu are you going to be staying behind for training today?" Aomine-kun asked me with a basketball in his hands.

"Gomen Aomine-kun, I'm not like you and the rest,but I'll keep trying to get stronger." I promised to myself.

"Sorry today,I'll be heading straight home." I told his as I left the gym missing what Momoi said.

"Is it okay?" asked a concerned Momoi.

"It's fine,he just needs more experience." reasoned Aomine-kun

Kaminari Gin's POV*in the locker room*

"No, Impossible." mumbled Atsuhi.

"It's only his first week,but he couldn't follow, I don't think he'll stay here for much lonher." he continued

"Ah,me to,I don't think he'll last long." agreed haizaki.

"...you should probably go comfort him zaki-chin."

"What!? You looking to pick a fight?"

As those two continued to argue back and forth I could litteraly feel the irritation roll off of Shintarou in waves.

"Oye stop it you two although *turns towards Seijuro.* as for kuroko I have the same opinion,next time do you think he'll be fine for matches?"

Seijuro thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Well we'll just have to see, it worries me that he isn't capable to follow the minimum amount of training that we have. He'll just have to do his best... If not he'll never be accepted for matches." finished Seijuro.

"Matches... No way Akashi, I won't agree with you on this." argued Nijimura.

As Nijimura went into a extremely long discussion about the interhigh, about how only the first years can only participate, but what bothered me the most is how he degraded Tetsuya.

*Slam!*

They all flinched at the sound of my locker being slammed shut before they turned towards me with wide eyes.

"Oops my hand slipped Gomen~ but know that I have all of your attention let me say something." I could litteraly taste the venom in my mouth as I looked Nijimura in the eyes.

"I mean no disrespect, because I know your looking out for the team Nijimura-san,but just because Tetsuya Can't completely handle our training methods, doesn't mean he's weak,it just means his strength is just different from ours... Yawn~ man all this talking is taxing I'm heading home see you guys latter." I waved lazily at them as I left,leaving only silence as they thought of what I said.

*Time skip day of the match*

Kaminari Gin's POV

As me and the other first stringers walked towards our first interexchange practice match, I could hear the people around us talking about the same thing.

"Here they are... The strongest of teiko middle school!"

"Did you get in touch with him?" questioned Nijimura to some random person.

"No not yet." he replied back.

"Damn."

"It's good there seems to be some people, but is the match that big of a deal." mumble Atsuhi around a mouth full of chips.

"Stop eating chips Mursakibara, and stop encouraging him Gin!" snapped Shintarou at both me and Atsuhi as we both ate chips.

"You don't need to be so nervous Tetsu." Daiki sweatdropped.

"...Eh did you just day something Aomine-kun?"

"How can you be so nervous after successfully passing that one shot test?" questioned Daiki.

"This is more serious than that... While being in the third string my help wasn't even accounted for when there were practice games...but now I suddenly received this uniform,and I'm on the bench... So it's my first time in a game." finished Tetsuya.

"Impressive, EH!? REALLY-YOUR FIRST!?" sputtered Daiki dumbfounded.

"So long, as you don't weight us down." sighed Atsushi.

"Really." agreed Shintarou.  
"Same as Atsushi,but you should be fine." I said to Tetsu as I stuffed two pieces of poky in my mouth.

"Hheeyy can I have some Gin-chin?" asked Atsushi looking at the pokky.

"Hhmm sure here."

"AAHH that's exactly what I'm talking about nanodayo!"

*Ring*  
*Ring*  
*Ring*

As Seijuro's phone began to ring he took it out of his pocket only to see it was-

"It's haizaki."

As soon as Nijimura heard that he immediately took the phone out of Seijuro's hands before he started to yell into the poor cellphone.

"HAIZAKI! Where are you right now?"

"AAAHHH A COLD!

"Tcchh."

"Gin-chin you can uncover you ears now its over." said Atsushi as he nudged me with his hand.  
(Hey I had to cover my ears there extremely sensitive,and he was yelling at haizaki right next to me.)

"Haizaki is absent, as such a change in starters has been made."  
Said our first string head coach Daigo Matsuoka.

"The starting members will be Akashi,Aomine,Mursakibara,Midorima, and Kaminari will switch with Midorima in the second half, and the person filling in for Haizaki will be kuroko that's it." he finished

When he finished that sentence Tetsuya tensed up with a nervous look on his face.

As people began mumbling about how there were only four people on the court kinda passed me off.

"Sometimes I swear people can be so blind." I thought annoyed.

"Okay the match against teiko middle school and nanbara middle school will now begin,line up" said the referee.

"I LOOK FORWARD TO A GOOD GAME!" they all said together as the tip-offs began.

I can tell just by looking at Tetsuya that he was a nervous wreck just waiting to happen. And it did not even two seconds after the game starts Tetsuya trips over his own two feet.

"Jees Tetsuya I knew you were nervous.. But really?" I thought to myself as I facepalmed.

"Sorry my feet got tangled" he apologized as he stood back up. Only to appear with a nosebleed.

"I'm alright."

"No there is no way your really alright!" thought everyone(including me) sweatdropping.

After everyone said their thoughts on Tetsuya's failure, he was then subbed out for Nijimura. When the game started again everything was going smoothly,the audience was even commenting on some of the high quality moves that they used.

When the second quarter ended and time for me to sub in with Shintarou the coach turned towards Tetsuya before asking.

"Has your nosebleed stopped yet?"  
"Yes."

"Teiko member changes."

I slapped hands with Shintarou getting a good luck before joining the rest of the team along with Tetsuya.

The game started again,when the ball was passed to Tetsuya,he passed towards Atsushi only for it to go out of bounds.  
Atsushi walked towards Tetsuya before grabbing his head with his hand.

"Hey,that right now,were you fucking with me?"  
"I wasn't."  
"Want me to crush you?"  
"Please don't"

"Stop it Mursakibara." interrupted Shintarou.

I can already tell that Tetsuya has already disappointed them, hell even the tension in the air is rising. After we won the match we had

a quick lunch break before our next match. We all decided we wanted to eat outside to get some fresh air. But the air was quickly ruined by the smell of Satsuki's home made bento.

"Mine-chin what's that?" questioned Atsushi

Looking at the strange 'food'(if you could even call it that.)

"My bento made by Satsuki." replied Daiki looking ready to die.

"Awesome."

"Is it?"

"It looks disgusting."

"I'm going to the convenient store for a little bit."

"Hurry up." warned Shintarou.

Daiki looked at Tetsuya for a few seconds before saying.

"Get some strength back Tetsu,there is still another match, you need to be recovered by then."

"Aomine-kun... That's right, I'll do my best."

he replied unsure.  
After Daiki left I looked towards the others noticing that Seijuro was deep in thought.

"Huh isn't t

his Mine-chins wallet." said Atsushi picking up Daiki's wallet.

"He's already gone though." said Shintarou.

"Should I bring it to him?" asked Tetsuya walking towards Atsushi.

"Huh? Whatever if you want to." he said tossing the wallet to Tetsuya, but as he tried to catch it, it hit his fingers making him drop it.

Realization appeared on both mine and Seijuro's faces as we figured it out.

*time skip next game*

As we waited for next game against haranaishi to begin I noticed that the Nijimura was late.

"Huh where is the captain?" questioned Daiki.

"He'll probably be here shortly." replied one of the upperclassmen.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear as soon as he said that Nijimura appeared with sparkles surrounding him while he dragging a half dead haizaki with him.

"Hey look who

I found, one of the third strings said they found him at the arcade, say your greetings."

"Yo." said a half dead Haizaki.

"Okay the starting members will be Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kaminari, and Haizaki, and Midorima and kuroko will be subbed in the second half."

As the game started it was going somewhat smoothly, because we've already played one match today,we were already tired but by the end of the first quarter we were able to keep a two point difference (31-33)

"Rest yourselves, you know what's in store for you if you are defeated." warned Nijimura.

"In the latter half Haizaki will be subbed out for Kuroko, and Kaminari will be subbed out for Midorima, I have nothing left to say." finished our coach.

"Are you ready Kuroko-kun, you can't make the same mistakes as you did in the first game." warned Seijuro's looking at Tetsuya.

Finally Seijuro's told Tetsu what his weaknesses was, to sum it all up his passes weren't fast enough for us since we're on a completely different level than the third stings, also the most brutal thing he needed to master was the art of understanding his opponents emotions so that he would be able to do better fakes/steals.

As the second quarter came me and Haizaki where subbed out with Tetsuya and Shintarou . But as I passed Tetsuya I whispered into his ear.

"So you finally got it down,now go show them hell."

When the game started and with Tetsuya o

n the court I could already tell that the flow of the game already changed with Tetsuya making awesome passes that kept confusing them, and stealing the ball when they kept passing it right in front of him the game went by quickly with us winning to 55-71

On that day a strange rumor took shape.

"There is a phantom sixth man in teiko.


End file.
